Bringing Home Christmas
by AHewlett
Summary: With Xander and Willow’s betrayal of Oz and Buffy being without a place to live, it naturally brings Buffy and Oz closer. Now they’re dating and it’s Christmas time as the pair realizes their feelings. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One: Bringing Home Christmas

Bringing Home Christmas  
By Miracle Angel Summers

Summary: With Xander and Willow's betrayal of Oz and Buffy being without a place to live, it naturally brings Buffy and Oz closer. Now they're dating and it's Christmas time as the pair realizes their feelings, they also realize that sometimes miracles do happen at Christmas.

Setting: After Lover's Walk Season 3 and after the whole Willow and Xander's affair.

Rating – R for naughtiness

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, and I don't own anything else in this story except the idea.

A/N: I love the Buffy and Oz pairing and I love Christmas, so I brought those two together and I made this story. Many thanks to Out of Reality who has helped on the story. Merry Christmas everyone.

A/N 2: Buffy and Oz are already a couple.

---

It was night, finally allowing people to get some sleep. Well for most anyway. The things that go bump in the night; the things that children use to read about that would bring them nightmares, they were out tonight. Drinking innocent victims or gambling with kittens, no matter tonight was the night that they would enjoy the Christmas week.

It was the 24th of December Christmas eve. It hadn't snowed or anything, which was a disappointment for the children of Sunnydale, who also wanted Santa.

A couple walked through one of Sunnydale's cemeteries, hand in hand. The girl had blonde hair and brown eyes, her body in a fighting stance. The guy holding her hand was the same height as her, with blue highlighted hair and a guitar over his shoulder.

The girl, whose name was Buffy Summers, felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she slowly looked over her shoulder. The guy beside her whose nickname was Oz but his real name was Daniel Osbourne, looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Buffy frowned slightly and looked back at her boyfriend. "I don't know. I thought something was behinds us."

Oz, a werewolf who only turned into one every 3 days of each month, looked at her and then shrugged. "You know Sunnydale, strange things happen."

Realizing that her mind was playing tricks on her again, Buffy nodded and continued the walk home. Even though they lived in California, winter for them was the same as everyone else's.

Oz pulled her into his left side and hugged her close. They had started dating a week after he with Cordelia found Xander and Willow on a bed kissing. He had felt his heart break, but Buffy herself was slowly but surely mending the broken pieces.

Buffy kissed his cheek and he smiled. They had kept their relationship as secret just until they felt the time was right to tell everyone.

Cordelia had moved to Los Angeles hoping to find someone that could be her agent so that she could make it big in the movie industry. When she saw Buffy and Oz share one single kiss on patrol, she gave them some good advice. "It's time to think of yourselves instead of the people who have hurt you. You two need each other more than ever."

Buffy and Oz felt those words brighten their hearts. They could have a relationship and by god did they have one. It was now 2 months and the two felt they were ready to take the next step.

Oz felt himself grow with lust at the very thought of Buffy being in his bed, naked and calling his name. He wanted this more than anything. Buffy herself couldn't help but smile when she thought of the same thing. This would be her second time and she couldn't wait.

The couple had finally reached their apartment and Oz opened the door. It was nice and warm, the Christmas decorations were up and so was the tree. The tree didn't have many presents around it that was because they would be spending Christmas at Oz's parent's home.

Buffy yawned and went into the bedroom. Oz went into the bathroom, closing the door, taking his clothes and shoes off before turning on the shower and stepping in.

By the time Oz had come out, and was now ready for bed, Buffy was in bed fast asleep. He smiled, getting into bed beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist before falling asleep.

Outside they didn't notice that it had started to snow.

---

Oz could feel himself slowly slipping into consciousness, running his tongue over his lips and cringing at the stickiness that his saliva left on them. He raised his hand and wiped it away. He opened his eyes and looked at the beauty before him. He only just realized that Buffy had no clothes on. The urge to roll them, until he was lying between her spread thighs was great, but he held his excitement in.

He pressed his ear between her breasts and listen to the steady sound of her heartbeat. His lips grazed the side of her breast before he turned his face in, his nose, lips and forehead sliding down her torso.

When he'd made it down to her navel, Oz dipped his tongue in, getting a moan in return. Oz now realized that Buffy was awake.

Her hands clutched his hair and pulled him down to her for a heated kiss, stroking his tongue with hers. His arms bent at the elbows and yet he didn't allow his full weight to press down on her, enjoying the tickling of her breasts against his bare chest. Pushing up so that he was only supporting his weight on one arm, he used his free hand to guide himself to her entrance.

Slowly, and with ecstatic pleasure, he entered her tight, yet welcoming, body

Their lovemaking was slow, yet frenzied. Passionate, yet completely tender, both of them luxuriating in the proximity of each other. His arm began to tremble with the effort of holding his full weight and he allowed himself to fall to his elbow, the position change making it possible for him to enter into her deeper still.

Oz was the first to fall over the precipice of carnal bliss, shooting his seed deep into her. He continued to pump within her, milking his orgasm to the very end and tossing Buffy into one of her own at the same time. The shout of his name on her lips caused him to smile against the flesh at the nape of her neck, where he nipped at her skin just before falling against her completely, unbelievably exhausted.

Buffy brushed his hair away from his forehead and she smiled. "I love you."

Oz looked at her and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

Oz fell back onto the bed, pulling Buffy into his arms. Even though it was Christmas day, they didn't want to leave their love nest.

Buffy raised her head and said, "Merry Christmas."

Oz gave her his famous half smile and replied, "Merry Christmas."

From that day, Buffy and Oz would never forget their first night together even if it brought consequences.

_---_

Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!!! I hope you get all the presents you want and this is a present to all the Christmas lovers and lovers of the Buffy/Oz pairing.

If this story is short that's because it's a one parter, I'm not going to continue this. Sorry.  
Many thanks to Plato.

I have another story that is being worked out at the moment, and Betrayed as well as A Second Destiny to Mine will be updated after the New Year.

So Merry Christmas again and a Happy New Year


	2. Chapter Two: BHC Song

Bringing Home Christmas

By Miracle Angel Summers

Summary: This is a song for my Buffy/Oz Christmas story. Kind of a chapter 2. Hope you like.

It's that time again

Presents all around

But I'm far away

But I'll be coming home

Don't worry my sweetheart

I'm on my way

I'm not going to forget

This very special day

I'm bringing home Christmas

Just wait and see

What I've got in my sack

That's just for you and me

I'm bringing home Christmas

I can't wait to see your eyes

Baby just look out your window

I'm coming home tonight

Entering the town

Everything so dark

Feeling this feeling coming over me

It's a feeling I can't ignore

I'm nearly at your home

My heart skipping a beat

I'm driving with my soul on fire

It's not cold from this winter breeze

I'm bringing home Christmas

Just wait and see

What I've got in my sack

That's just for you and me

I'm bringing home Christmas

I can't wait to see your eyes

Baby just look out your window

I'm coming home tonight

I'm gonna wrap my arms around you

And shelter you from the cold

I'm gonna say that I love you

This is how I will start

I'm never going away

This is where I want to be

So darling just remember

I'm bringing home Christmas

With me


	3. Chapter Three: Kids and breakfast

**Bringing Home Christmas **

**By Miracle Angel Summers **

**Summary: With Xander and Willow's betrayal of Oz and Buffy being without a place to live, it naturally brings Buffy and Oz closer. Now they're dating and it's Christmas time as the pair realizes their feelings, they also realize that sometimes miracles do happen at Christmas. Setting: After Lover's Walk Season 3 and after the whole Willow and Xander's affair. **

**Rating – R for naughtiness **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, and I don't own anything else in this story except the idea. **

**Beta: Katie (Angel Slayer/Crystalix)**

**A/N: I wasn't going to update this, but since a couple of people liked it, here's the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER. Please don't ask for anymore chapters, because I have to concentrate on the new Betrayed, Connor's Confessions and then there's my new story. So I hope you like this chapter since this will be the last chapter and I'm sorry if it seems short, but since I wasn't going to update it I couldn't think of anymore ideas for it.**

_To the reviews:_

_Out of Reality: I have to admit, when I wrote it I thought it would take forever and I was a bit nervous, but thanks for the review._

_Manticore-gurl071134: I don't know if I will be doing more B/Oz stories, but who knows I might even do that challenge if I ever get time._

_Willowrose1616: Because of you I'm updating, so I hope you like it and thanks for making me updating because I never thought I would. Thank you honey._

_And to lulu: The consequences? Well you'll just have to read this won't you wink_

--- --------------

(19 years later)

Oz sat down on the bed next to Buffy and looked at her dozing peacefully. Putting the tray that held her breakfast down on the end of the bed, Oz turned back to her and ran his fingers over her hair.

It had been 19 years and they were still in love, not wanting to lose each other now. Oz let his back lean against the headboard of the bed, as he looked at the ring on her finger.

It was a red ruby heart, surrounded by small diamonds and settled on a gold band. Buffy had gasped when she saw it and he had explained that it was a family heirloom, which had been passed down from the beginning of the Osbourne family.

Now here it was, placed on Buffy's ring finger on her left hand, just above the gold wedding band. They had been married for many years, still growing more in love with each other. Their wedding was at the local Sunnydale church around 11 at night.

Many guests had called, asking why they wanted to get married at night and the simple answer they would get was, "We're night people." Some guests had argued but finally given in, knowing they didn't want to ruin the happy couple's day, or- err- night.

Spike had been Oz's best man, something that everyone, including Buffy, was surprised at. Spike had become a valued member of the team, after Angel came back and left again. No one seemed to trust Angel anymore, especially after he tried to rip Oz's throat out after hearing Oz had marked Buffy as the wolf's mate.

Buffy, when witnessing all of this, just rolled her eyes and let Spike pull Oz and Angel apart, telling them to stop being 'so bloody egotistical.'

Angel had left in a huff something that vampires (who had witnessed the fight) were ashamed at. The last that they had heard from Cordelia was she had left Los Angeles and was now in New Zealand with her new husband, a New Zealand director.

They had heard nothing from Angel since a couple of years ago, when Darla had shown up with Connor, Angel's son.

Oz smiled as he recalled the fight between he and Angel and couldn't help but laugh slightly as he thought of Spike being friendly with Buffy, who in turn had grown to like the bleach blonde vampire.

Oz was startled out of his thoughts as Buffy turned over in the bed, opened her eyes slightly and went back to sleep. He grinned as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to be tender as he got all the knots out of her blonde curls.

Buffy turned slightly, wanting to be closer to her husband as they lay in their comfy bed. A noise was heard from the next room and Buffy opened one eye, the breakfast now cold and forgotten.

"What was that?" Buffy asked as she sat up, Oz replied, "That would be Vincent getting ready for school."

Vincent, their 16-year-old son, was a spitting image of Oz but with Buffy's hair and personality. Vincent, who liked to be called Vince, was also best friends with Connor, who had moved to Sunnydale when Angel threw him out. No one wanted to ask why or for what reason and let it be. Connor had been welcomed into the Osbourne house but declined when he said that he would be staying in Angel's old apartment.

Angel didn't know that Connor had taken one of his many credit cards that led him to Angel's bank in Switzerland.

Vincent and Connor went to the newly built Sunnydale High and had many friends there, including Vincent's sister, Deanna.

Deanna, being a year younger than her brother, had always been close to her brother and Connor. Many people asked Buffy and Oz if Deanna and Vincent were twins since they were so close and looked alike.

Both parents were proud of their son and daughter, including Connor. "Bye Mom, Dad!" Deanna and Vincent yelled as they left quickly.

Buffy and Oz looked at each other; the same grin on their faces as Oz pulled the covers over their head. Oz trailed a hand over Buffy's cheek, down her side and onto her hip. Her figure was amazing, even after two pregnancies.

Her breasts were a golden colour, thanks to many holidays where she tanned topless (much to Oz's pleasure), and full to which Oz's hands could cover them and be a perfect fit.

Buffy looked up at her husband, smiling and pulled his head down, letting her lips meet his. The kiss was gentle and sweet before growing more passionate and Buffy had to let out a moan into his mouth as Oz's tongue entered and played with her own tongue.

She didn't know how he did it, but his tongue in her mouth always sent shivers to her very core and she could feel herself grow wet. Buffy tried to hold her excitement in, but it was too late because she felt Oz press his hardness against her.

Clothes were pulled off, lights were turned off and naked bodies were pressed together as Oz entered her with one swift movement. Buffy groaned, feeling that she hadn't had this in years.

Her hips rose up to meet his thrusts, which grew quicker as Oz grew inside her. She shivered and clenched her walls around him, a trick she had learned and Oz loved.

Their lovemaking was slow and torture both of them loving it with each minute passed. Soon it was an hour after they had started and it seemed that they weren't stopping until Oz gave out a loud shout, his hand coming between them to rub Buffy's swollen clit.

Buffy in returned let out a scream as she went over the edge, Oz quickly followed her.

The happy couple, with Oz on top of Buffy, lay there and panted as they came down from cloud 9. Oz rolled off her and pulled Buffy to him as she laid her head on his chest.

Both of them fell asleep and that's how Connor, Vincent, and Deanna found them later on in the afternoon.

The trio looked at each other and shook their heads before going downstairs to do homework. They each had one thought in mind, 'I guess Christmas came early for those two.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is. The last and final chapter of Bringing Home Christmas. I hoped you liked it, sorry for the shortness of the sex scene and the chapter.

I hope you all had a good Christmas this year and Happy New Year.

All the best for 2006!

MAS.

xxx


End file.
